Professionals in the field of school psychology, child mental Health and special education are well aware of the positive impact that early screening, intervention and prevention efforts can have in reducing later, disruptive behavior disorders among at-risk children. Public schools provide an ideal setting for the early application of universal screening procedures, tied to evidence-based interventions and services. The Systematic Screening for Behavior Disorders (SSBD) procedure (Walker &Severson, 1990) is a research-validated, universal screening system to identify school-related behavior problems of an externalizing or internalizing nature among students in the elementary age-grade range. The SSBD screening model consists of three integrated screening stages using a multiple-gating procedure and has been broadly adopted and praised as an efficacious screening system for elementary grade children. While the SSBD has been widely used in schools, we propose to develop an electronic, web-based format that can be easily used by school-based professionals to screen for students exhibiting high-risk behaviors. This proposed project will focus on designing and creating a prototype, web-based version of the SSBD. Screening Stages 1 and 2 will be trial tested, as part of the web-based prototype with participating general education teachers, administrators and school psychologists in three states. Phase II will develop the full SSBD web version, including training of professionals on the SSBD Stage 3 observational screening measures, expanding local and national norms, development of preschool and middle school versions of the screening measures and providing administrative functions for tracking students and schools using the screening data. Development of the SSBD-Web program has the potential to expand the adoption of universal screening procedures in schools, identify students in need of supportive services and promote children's success in academic and social settings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Public schools provide an ideal setting for using universal screening procedures, tied to evidence-based interventions. The Systematic Screening for Behavior Disorders (SSBD) procedure (Walker &Severson, 1990) is a research-validated, universal screening system to identify school-related behavior problems in students in grades 1-5. We propose to develop an electronic, web-based format that can be easily used by teachers and school staff to screen for students exhibiting high-risk behaviors. The SSBD-Web program has the potential to expand the adoption of universal screening procedures in schools, and promote children's success in academic and social settings.